1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device, and more particularly, to a feeding device utilizing a belt to prevent a paper jam of a digital processing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital processing machines, such as scanners, copy machines, and multifunction printers, are often equipped with automatic document feeders (ADFs) for users to put a plurality of sheets at once instead of one by one manually. Please refer to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a diagram of a conventional feeding device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 9, a plurality of sheets S is put in a paper passage P. A feeding device senses the sheets S and drives a sheet-feeding roller A to rotate. The sheet-feeding roller A cooperates with a friction pad B to separate the plurality of sheets S and feed the plurality of sheets S one by one to the paper passage P at a downstream of the sheet-feeding roller A. However, the sheets S may not be so rigid that the sheets are bent or creased by a force when being placed or by a friction variation on the paper passage P, even getting stuck into a seam. This situation is more likely to happen when feeding the thin sheets S. As shown in FIG. 9, the sheets S may get stuck into a seam near the sheet-feeding roller A and the paper passage P.
FIG. 10 is a diagram of another conventional feeding device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 10, a pickup roller C is added at an upstream side of the sheet-feeding roller A. The feeding device can sense the approaching sheets S, and then the pickup roller C holds and conveys the plurality of sheets S to the sheet-feeding roller A and the friction pad B. At this moment, the sheets S might get stuck into a seam between the pickup roller C and the sheet-feeding roller A or a seam between the sheet-feeding roller A and the paper passage P. Since a paper jam causes damage to sheets and inconvenience when people use digital processing machines, there is a need to develop an effective mechanism to solve the above-mentioned problems.